Taking Care of Business
by HOLLOWpoint headers
Summary: Lily Evans's world has completely fallen apart. Desperate to hold together what's left of her family, the 17 year old gets a job at a corner cafe in Bath. Little does she know, the Potters are on vacation in Bath and they happen to love that little cafe:D
1. Remininscing

Author's Note:

Sorry everyone who's reading How it All Began, I needed to write more fluff which is difficult to incorporate into Lily and James's second year. This was an idea that struck me just today and I wanted to start it before I got too many ideas and forgot them all. If you haven't already, please read and review my two other stories, How it All Began and Then the Rains Came. In the mean time, I present to you, from the vast abyss of my partially insane mind and the genius of the incredible JK Rowling, Taking Care of Business.

Ch. 1 – Reminiscing

Lily flashed a convincing saleswoman smile at the rather cute boy standing in the kitchens and handed him her application. She needed money, bad. There weren't many job opportunities in her small town just outside Bath. She had had to borrow Petunia, her sister's, car to drive into the tourist city to apply for jobs at various restaurants. She assumed she would get good tips from Americans and other fools who didn't realize one pound wasn't equivalent to one dollar.

The boy grinned back at her. "Put in a good word for me, will you?" Lily asked, putting on a pleading look.

"That I can do, Miss," he scanned her application form, "Evans." Lily smiled again then left the corner café, named Bath's Old Style Grotto. It was an inviting looking building, made of brick with a little patio and small tables out front. The windows had small flower boxes with various colored Petunias in them.

"Petunia!" Lily gasped with a start. She had promised to return her sister's car by four, it was already three thirty and the traffic was brutal. Lily jumped in and started the car, rumbling down the rugged cobblestone road. "Maybe a little magic wouldn't be so bad," she commented to herself. Lily was going to be attending her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry come September. She was officially of age two days ago, when she turned seventeen, but had sworn to renounce magic for the summer in an attempt to bridge the gap between her and her sister. Petunia hated everything out of the ordinary. She had become increasingly rude to Lily since Lily had been accepted to Hogwarts at age eleven. Lily suspected her big sister was jealous. She had once gone to Petunia whenever she didn't understand something but when Lily returned to the Evan's household from Hogwarts she was full of information Petunia would never get from Eton Academy. Petunia's new boyfriend, Vernon, did nothing to help. He hated Lily for reasons unknown to Lily herself.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN!" Lily screamed to herself at the long line of cars in front of her. Petunia would make her take the train if she was late to return the rusty old Chevy. "The radio doesn't even work," Lily commented to herself as a scratchy sounding Supremes song began to play. In her impatience Lily found herself humming along to the tune of You Can't Hurry Love long after it had stopped playing. A fly buzzed obnoxiously against the windshield as if it didn't realize the window was wide open. Lily drummed her fingers on the dashboard until finally she pulled into the dirt driveway of her old, farm style house, twenty minutes too late.

"Where have you been?" Petunia demanded, slamming the screen door against the wall as she stormed across the porch. "I've been waiting for ages. You aren't using my car again!"

"I'm sorry, Petunia. The traffic was terrible, you should have seen those tourists; they just do not understand rotaries!" Lily called as she stepped out of the car and handed Petunia the keys, trying to lighten her sister's mood.

"Don't you vent to me about rotaries," Petunia started although Lily was far from venting, "You can take the damned subway for all I care. I'm late to meet Vernon." With that Petunia floored out of the driveway and sped down the road, dust clouds rising up behind her.

Lily sighed. Her sister would come around. She was just a bit snappy after, after everything that had happened. Lily entered her small house and looked around. The ceiling fan rotated lazily over the dark brown wooden table. Her owl Cerci flew over to her arm and nuzzled her ear. Lily petted his tawny feathers as she lowered herself onto a stool at the small table. Sun bleached curtains wafted lazily next to the gently humming refrigerator. Memories of her past flashed in Lily's mind of the happier days Lily had spent in that kitchen.

_Lily was four; she was casing Petunia around the back yard. She finally gave up and went inside for a glass of lemonade. Her mother was sitting at the table, peeling potatoes._

_"Hi mommy," Lily called to her mother, "Do you want any help?"_

_"Oh, Lily sweetie, come here and help your mother with these potatoes," her mother grinned at Lily. Wisps of Leila Evan's hair were stuck to her face with sweat on that hot autumn day. A pitcher of lemonade sat on the table, covered in condensation. Lily pulled up a chair and poured herself a glass, grabbing her first potato._

_Lily had three peeled already when Leila hand slipped. Bits of badly chopped potato peel flew around the room. Leila's knife soared across the room and stopped quivering with its point dug into the wall. The glass pitcher sloshed over and fell on the floor shattering. Lily and her mother just looked at each other for a moment then burst out laughing hysterically._

Lily smiled to herself and stood walking up the stairs to her room. Sitting on her daybed, Lily gazed at the vast fields behind her house. Her mother truly had been the worst with every household task you threw at her. This thought brought on a new memory.

_She was six; Lily had been outside all morning climbing trees and causing a general ruckus in the hencoop of her small farmhouse during her last days of vacation before she returned to school on September 5th. She entered her home and wandered through it. She didn't here her mother playing piano which was odd. Listening, Lily heard her mother's voice upstairs in the master bedroom. Then she heard her father angrily yelling. Lily followed the voices._

_"You can't leave the girls, they need a mother!" Lily's father screamed, unaware that Lily had crept into the room._

_"I can do whatever I damn want to," Lily's mother returned quietly. "I'm a bad mother any way. They don't need me. I can't cook, clean, garden, or do any other motherly task. I'm a burden on this household. You promised when we got married that it wouldn't be like this. You swore that I'd finally get my record deal and we'd have maids to do all the work that I can't. I'm sick of this. My mother was right; I never should have gotten married at seventeen. I'm leaving."_

_"You have to at least say goodbye. You need to tell them you're leaving," he half argued, half pleaded._

_"You can do that, Patrick," Leila answered, her big green eyes so like Lily's smiled, "You're better at all the parenting stuff, including comforting them. By a week they'll forget they ever even had a mother." How wrong she was._

_Leila picked up her bag and headed for the stairs; still, no one noticed Lily in the corner, not quite comprehending the situation._

_At the door Patrick made one last attempt to keep his flighty wife, "Please, Leila," he whispered, his hand light on her elbow, "If not for the girls, stay for me. I need you; I love you."_

_"I'm sorry Patrick, I'll miss you, but you have to let me go," Leila stood on her tiptoes and kissed her husband's cheek for the last time. With that Leila Evans walked across the porch and rumbled away in her old pick-up truck. The bees still buzzed and the sun still shined on the little, quaint farmhouse but it had never contained such sorrow before._

Silent tears streamed down Lily's cheeks. When she had told Petunia what she saw her sister had blamed her for not saying something to stop heir mother. Lily partially blamed herself too. Her father had been in so much pain after that day.

_Patrick left the house the day after his wife indefinitely. He hugged his daughters goodbye and promised he'd come back, "Your Papa will take good care of you while I'm gone," he told them referring to their grandfather Evans, "You be real good and don't cause him any trouble, you here?"_

_"Yes daddy," the girls answered dutifully. Patrick turned and marched out the door, off to London to search for Leila._

He had returned a week later. He had seen Leila once briefly but she wouldn't talk to him. He entered his house defeated by the world. For years he worked as hard as he could to keep his family together, but Leila had had a certain sparkle, a certain flair that could not be reproduced. The house always felt like it was missing something after that, like it had been built on quicksand instead of a firm foundation.

When Lily was twelve the pain finally became too much for Patrick to bear. He had gotten into the habit of drinking excessively after his wife left. One night he was extra sweet to Lily and Petunia, tucking them into their beds and talking with them for an hour. The last thing he said to them was "Goodnight my dears. I love you, always and forever." Patrick pulled the trigger that night, and left the world of his daughters eternally shattered.

Lily buried her face in her hands. She needed her father so bad. He was so proud when she was admitted to Hogwarts but Petunia was at a boarding school as well. He had been lonely in the house with just his father for company. After Patrick died Lily's Papa worked to take care of them, but now he had Alzheimer's and couldn't work anymore. Lily had to get a job for money to keep the house from being taken by the bank. And she needed it fast. She knew that once she returned to school in September she wouldn't be able to raise any more money. Petunia had a job at a hair salon but that didn't raise very much money. Thankfully she was out of school so she could work all year, but she refused to give Lily any money for school supplies.

As the sun set Lily raised herself from her bed and went back downstairs. She needed to cook dinner before her Papa woke back up. Here she had wasted an entire afternoon feeling sorry for herself. She despised self-pity.

A/N: This one is pretty depressing, don't you think? I'm surprised cause I'm not in a bad mood or anything. I know I promised lots of fluff for this story, don't worry, I'll get to that. Regardless, please, please, please review! I promise to work a lot on this and How it All Began while I'm on break. Meanwhile, I want lots of reviews from all of you! Love ya.


	2. Working For a Living

Author's Note:

So, what do you think? I figure I should get a good start on this story before I go back to my other one. If I balance the two I should keep everyone happy. Now I have to ask. Would you all rather I wrote several chapters and then posted them about once a week or if I just post whatever I write as soon as I write it? I don't really care one way or the other, but I don't know what you would rather. Please review everybody.

Ch. 2 Working for a Living

Lily awoke to an obnoxious tapping sound at her window. "Ari," she sighed, letting the owl in. Ari gave Lily a letter and then she swooped over to Cerci's cage to rest a bit. Lily tore open the letter excitedly. It was from her best friend from Hogwarts, Serena. Lily missed her friend desperately and couldn't wait to see her in September.

_Hey Lils,_

_Happy Belated Birthday! I would have sent Ari sooner but there was a thunderstorm and I didn't want her to get hurt. _

_How's your summer going? Have you had any luck getting your hands on a job? I wish I could spend the summer with you. We'd get a job together in some hopping bar and be the hottest and best advise givers ever. Unfortunately I'm being forced into this heinous frilly pink dress for Jack's wedding that makes me fat. France is lovely, but I miss you and I'd rather go stark naked in England then that dress here in Paris. Ew, I have to go to another dress fitting, but write back real soon to tell me how you're holding up. _

_Love You Honey,_

_Serena_

Lily smiled to herself. Serena Fletcher hated dresses, and she hated pink even more. Her brother Jack's fiancé was determined to have pink frilly everything at her French wedding. Lily doubted anything would make Serena look fat. She was beautiful with waist length dark brown hair and expressive gray eyes. Lily got out of bed and put the letter on her nightstand, stretching out. She walked over to the old fashioned mirror against her wall and studied her face.

Lily had bright green almond shaped eyes from her mother and glowing red hair. Lily braided her hair to get it out of her eyes. The air was humid and it promised to be another sweltering day. Pulling on shorts and a light t-shirt Lily walked down stairs to start breakfast.

"Morning, Papa," she said when she saw her grandfather sitting at the kitchen table reading the muggle newspaper.

"Morning, Lily," he answered as she kissed his cheek. "You have a letter. I went to the post office this morning," he pointed to the counter.

Lily walked over to the counter and opened the letter distractedly. "Did Petunia go with you?" she asked.

"Lily," her grandfather lowered his newspaper to look at her, "I may be old but I can still walk half a mile to get a few letters."

"I know," Lily amended. Her grandfather didn't seem to realize that he might forget where he was at any point in time. She had no idea what she would do if he just disappeared. He was almost all she had left.

Lily read the letter, "Hey, I got a job!" she told her Papa, "at Bath's Old Style Grotto. They want me to go in today at noon. I'll fix you some breakfast then I'll leave. Will you be alright for the day?"

"Lily," her grandfather raised his eyebrows at the smiling girl in front of him, "I will be fine."

Two hours later Lily pulled into the alley next to Bath's Old Style Grotto. She had managed to convince Petunia to let her use the car again. Walking in the back door she fixed her makeup and tucked a flyaway hair behind her ear. "Hi," she said cheerfully to the boy she had seen a week earlier.

"Miss Evans," he smiled back at her, "apparently my good word had some effect."

"Lily, please, we'll be working together from now on," Lily liked this boy already.

"Chris," he said, taking her hand I his firm grip. "I think you're going to be working with Julie today. She'll show you the ropes. Hey, Julie, this is Lily."

A shapely bleach blonde walked over and took Lily's hand. "Nice to meet you. Welcome to the crew," Julie flashed a row of perfectly straight white teeth. "This is Danny, he works in the kitchen with Chris, there's Jean, she's our hostess. That's Melissa, Heather, and Danielle, team one, and you're on team two with me and Delia."

Lily tried her best to remember who was who, "Hey everyone." She smiled but felt that her smile couldn't compare to Julie's.

Julie continued, "Team one is in charge of tables one through eight. We have nine to seventeen. There are always at least two waitresses from each team and one cook working. We have another hostess when Jean isn't here, Laura. She'll be here tomorrow. You'll be following and helping me out for most of today, then, towards the end of the day, we set you lose. Got it all?"

"I think so," Lily said, mentally memorizing the information.

"Alright then, let's go."

Lily didn't realize how much fun she could have working. Danny and Chris were two of the best cooks you could imagine. Their hands seemed to fly as the lunchtime crowd entered in a torrent. Julie gave her tips throughout the day, "The cook is always right and the customer is always right. It's the only way to keep the peace," she joked. Delia was one of the most hilarious people she had even met. They were instantly friends. She wished Serena could have been there so that she could make friends with everyone too.

At four Julie said Lily was ready to serve on her own. She gave her an old French couple sitting outside at table twelve. "Hello, I'm Lily, I'll be your server for tonight. It's my first day on the job, but I'll do my best. What can I get you to drink?" Lily handed them each a menu and smiled her toothy smile.

"Well aren't you sweet," the woman said, smiling dotingly. "Can we get a bottle of the House Red?" she asked.

"Coming right up," Lily didn't bother to write it down, "can I get you an appetizer?"

"Hmmm," the man scanned the menu, "Can I get a garden salad?"

"Of course, and you Ma'am?" Lily asked, liking the couple already.

"Make that two salads, and please, call me Marie," the lady smiled sweetly again and Lily went to get the salads and wine.

"They are so sweet," she commented to Delia as the light began to fade and Julie lit some candles. "She asked me to call her Marie."

"That's adorable!" Delia agreed, "Better then me. I have table fifteen, over there." Lily looked where Delia pointed to an over weight forty year old man with two young children. "He keeps hitting on me, and his wife's in the bathroom!" Lily was unable to suppress a little giggle, then she and Delia were leaning against the wall laughing uncontrollably.

The rest of the night went surprisingly well. Lily got fifteen pounds from the old couple and ten from a man with his wife and rather spoiled daughter. At the end of the night everyone was leaving but Lily stuck around because Chris was promised to whip her up a sandwich. She'd only had a small salad for lunch.

"So, how was your first day?" He asked neutrally, chopping up some tomatoes.

"Pretty good," Lily answered, pouring herself a glass of water. "You and Danny are amazing cooks!"

"Thanks, but that's an exaggeration," Chris grinned crookedly. "Danny does all the particularly hard stuff. Wait till you meet Trisha tomorrow. She's the manager and head cook. She was on vacation, but she's getting back tonight."

"Is she really good?" Lily asked as Chris handed her a turkey sandwich.

"The best," Chris watched her for a moment, "Do you like it?" he asked. Lily nodded furiously but her moth was too full to answer. "You have really pretty eyes, you know," Chris smiled at Lily again and her heart flip-flopped in he chest. She swore he was able to hear it beating against her ribcage.

Lily swallowed then smiled, unsure; she had broken up with her Hogwarts boyfriend of two years, Terry. Being with him had become habit, there hadn't been any more spark to their relationship. "Thanks," Lily's voice sounded frail. Chris leaned in towards her—

"Hey, Lily," a voice called as the door slammed. Lily and Chris jumped apart. Lily grabbed her sandwich and took a bite just as Delia walked into the kitchen. "Whoa, talk about an elephant in the room," she commented, hitting the nail on the head. "Ummm, would you mind giving me a ride home? My car broke down a block away from here and my mum's not answering her phone."

Lily felt a bit of sweat gathering on her temples. "Of course, ummm, just hold on a sec" Lily turned and wrapped up her sandwich and slammed down the rest of her water. "Thanks for the sandwich," Lily gave Chris a week smile and left, blushing furiously, with Delia.

"Hey there, chica," Delia started laughing as soon as they were in the car, "Your first day and you've already snagged the hottie of the joint. Way to go, so what happened?"

"We were just talking and then he almost kissed me and then you walked in and it was so awkward and I just, I, and, wow," Lily trailed off, amazed at how the day had gone.

"Talk about cute," Delia commented, "oh turn right here. So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, I guess I'll go out with him at some point," Lily shrugged her shoulders as she pulled up outside Delia's house. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"Night hun," Delia started laughing again as she got out of the car. Lily shook her head as she drove away, glad for once that she was working and not whiling away her summer sitting around the house.

When Lily got back to the Evans farmhouse she wrote Serena one of the longest letters ever written, all about her job and the people.

A/N: What do you think? I know, I need to get James in here, but I need to get it just right before I add him to the mix. Don't you worry your pretty head; it'll all work out, eventually (evil laugh). Till then, what do you guys think about Chris? I really want to know what your opinions are about him and Lily… and of course I want to know what you think about everyone else too. So, encourage me to post again soon, REVIEW! I really appreciate it! Love you guys.


	3. An Unexplained Fear

Author's Note:

I am having a serious (no pun intended) writer's block with How it All Began, so I suppose I'll be working on this for the next week or so. Now, what do you guys think? I was thinking of putting some of James in this chapter, but I changed my mind. If you review a lot it will encourage me to write faster and get Jamesie-poo in here (yes, I am bribing you). Keep up all the good feedback and I'll keep up the (hopefully) good chapters. Love you guys.

Ch. 3 An Unexplained Fear

For two weeks Lily worked tirelessly to get as much money as possible. All the time she was building a strong support foundation with all her coworkers. She had never had many good friends before in the muggle world because she had never seemed to fit in. Every time she saw Chris, Lily's heart would do little flip-flops in her chest and she swore she turned to color of her hair. Delia and Julie became Lily's two closest friends. Delia could make any one laugh on the spot and Julie always had an answer ready for any question. If she ever had a crapy day with Petunia, Lily would go to Heather, the "mother" of all the workers for comfort. If she needed to get out and go somewhere she'd go to Melissa who always had some hiking excursion planned. If Lily needed an opinion on a pair of shoes she'd go to Danny; he had interests contrary to those of most guys… (Cough, cough). If she needed to look stunning, Lily would get Danielle, who was in cosmetics school, to style her hair and makeup. The two hostesses, Jean and Laura weren't related at all but somehow they were practically identical in looks and personality. Obviously, whenever Lily was hungry Chris could whip her up something amazing in split seconds. She looked forward to working every morning she woke up and regretted leaving each night.

One Saturday night Delia and Julie were going back to Lily's house when Lily got that prickly feeling on the back of her neck that felt as though someone was watching her. Lily cast a nervous glance over her shoulder and gripped her wand tightly inside her pocket. She had heard the new group of dark wizards, the Death Eaters, was growing. What she didn't know was what on earth they would want with her. The sensation quickly passed, however, once they were on the road and screaming along completely out of key to Wouldn't it Be Nice.

Lily pulled into her driveway and immediately felt something was wrong. No lights were on and it was startlingly quiet. She cut then engine and the silence descended like a blanket over the whole property. She didn't even hear the little creek bubbling along behind her house. Delia and Julie didn't seem to have noticed anything as they grabbed their bags from the trunk of the old Chevy and started up the worn stairs. Lily opened her screen door and flicked on the lights. The glow from the lamp seemed eerie and unnatural to her. "Papa?" Lily called fearing the worst, "Papa, where are you?"

"Lily?" a voice answered from somewhere on the second floor.

"Oh, thank god, Papa," Lily took the stairs two at a time. "Make yourself at home," she yelled down to her two friends. "Why are you in bed already, Papa?" Lily asked when she reached her grandfather's room. "It's not even nine yet. Heather and Danny are closing tonight so we got to leave early."

"Oh, it's nothing," Thomas Evans answered, "I'm just a bit tired from the heat of the day," he lied.

"Do you want me to bring you something to eat, or some tea," Lily had worry lines etched across her forehead. It hadn't gotten above seventy-five degrees that day.

"No, no," Tom took Lily's hand gently in his own leathery one, trying to reassure her, "You enjoy your night with your friends."

"I'll get you some tea," Lily said determinedly, standing up. "I'll be back in a moment."

Tom watched his grand daughter walk away. He wondered when the right time would be to give them to her. She was so happy with her new friends, he didn't want to shatter her contentment, but how long would it be till he died? If she never found them, saw them? He didn't know what information she would get, but he knew it would be important, very important…

Once Lily's Papa was settled down with his tea Lily started to relax with her friends. Petunia's boyfriend, Vernon, dropped her off at one. She was surprisingly civil to Lily and her friends, probably because they were both muggles. After watching a monster thriller with popcorn and ice-cream sundaes, painting their finger nails in various neon colors, French braiding each other's hair, and thoroughly discussing Lily and Chris, the girls finally called it a night at about three.

They weren't the only people awake into the late hours of the night. Someone dressed in all black crept away from the living room window as the girls fell asleep, one by one. The person ran away from the house and jumped into a black sedan. It made almost no sound as it flew away from the house long the bumpy dirt road.

A/N: All right, now I am soooo curious about all of your opinions. I know this one's really short but I needed it because it will be important later on in the story, and I want to keep you all in suspense. So let me know what your suspicions and theories are. Who do you think the person is and what is Tom keeping from Lily? I'm eagerly awaiting responses.

P.S. I'm almost positive I'll be putting James in the next chapter, but we'll see.


	4. What the Hell?

Author's Note:

All right, it's time for a shout out to all my wonderful supporters. A special thanks to -MaRaUdErLoVeR423-, IB-awesome-in-IB, Dark-Crimson-Angel, Lily A Evans, Mrs.T Felton, Jane Ward, hpottersgirl, Quidditchstar2291, and Me- Myself- and James for putting this story in their favorites and to -MaRaUdErLoVeR423- (again), Artemis-Bell, Chibi angelle, Oceanchick, Me- Myself- and James (again), Cupcakes.xx, SugarHi Marauders, silentb, antrovert, jamesgirl98, hpottersgirl (again), Rainbowthefairy, xX-MissWeasley-Xx, lonelygurl311, Jane Ward (again), bookworm2butterfly, Quidditchstar2291 (again), and potterpatrol for putting this on your story alert. You guys are amazing; love you.

Ch. 4 What the H

"What can I get you to drink today?" Lily asked as her first table for the lunch crowd smiled at her. She was serving a woman in her late forties with her perfectly manicured twenty-year-old daughter.

"I'll have iced-tea," the woman answered.

"Make that two," the daughter swished her pin straight hair behind her ear as she looked at the menu.

"Sweetened or unsweetened?" Lily asked although she already knew the answer.

"Unsweetened, please," the lady smiled. "Camille needs to fit perfectly into her wedding dress." She smiled dotingly on her daughter who had a massive stone adorning her finger.

_Oooo, maybe I can get a good tip off the proud mother. _"What a beautiful ring," Lily cried, looking closer, "When are you tying the knot?"

"The end of August," Camille answered disinterested. "Do you have anything without carbs on this menu?" Lily doubted Camille really needed to worry.

"You could have a salad?" Lily suggested, "But you'd have to go without dressing." Carb-counters were insane.

"That's fine I guess." Camille answered, closing her menu with a snap and thrusting it at Lily.

"I'll have a grilled Rueben sandwich," the woman looked expectantly at Lily as though she though Lily would have it ready right away.

"Just a few minutes," Lily faked a smile and marched away, "Bitches," she muttered to herself. "Delia," Lily called once she was inside. "Check out the ring on the Barbie girl at table thirteen, it's gi-normous!"

"I'll check it out next time I'm out on the patio," Delia answered. "Hey, I really need a cigarette break, would you mind taking over tables fifteen and sixteen for me? Fifteen already has food, just check on them in a bit and sixteen just sat down."

"Sure," Lily answered, making a mental note to check on table fifteen in ten minutes, "Oh, hey, guess what?"

"What?" Delia asked, completely forgetting about her cigarette.

"Chris asked me out this morning!" Lily squeaked.

"Oh my gosh? Give me the deetz! What happened? I can't believe it! What did you say? I'm so excited! When's your first date?" Delia started jumping around with Lily.

"Whoa, one question at a time. Trisha walked in at that point – (stupid ho) – so I didn't get a chance to answer him since she's so against employee relations but obviously I'm going to say yes," Lily answered at about twenty words per second, "Okay, you go take your break. I have so much energy I think I could use the extra tables."

Delia grinned at her friend, "You're crazy sometimes, you know that, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me," Lily smirked over her shoulder as she walked over to table sixteen still off in her own world. "What can I get you folks today? Do you want to start with drinks?"

"I'll just have water, thanks," said a male voice from behind the menu across the table that Lily though she knew from somewhere.

"I'll have lemonade," said a woman giving Lily a sweet smile.

"I'll have water as well," said a man who looked just like someone Lily knew but couldn't pinpoint.

"Coming right up," Lily answered. She delivered the iced tea and carb-less food to table thirteen, got a Coke refill for table fifteen, picked up a two pound tip from table eleven ("Stingy") and then returned to deliver drinks to table sixteen. "Are you ready to order?"

"Hmmmm, a fruit salad, please," the woman gently handed Lily her menu.

"I'll have the turkey club sandwich," the man took a sip of his water.

"I'm not quite sure, what would you recommend?" asked the voice Lily was sure she knew.

"Well, the Caesar salad wrap in quite good. I had it for lunch just yesterday," Lily was struggling to link the voice to a face. She wished they'd put the menu down.

"Sounds good," the person handed Lily the menu as she gasped. "Why, if it isn't Evans."

"What the h— I mean hi," Lily gasped. Her worst nightmare was staring at her across the table. James Bloody Potter! What the hell was he doing in Bath? Out of all the thousands of cafés in the city he had to pick the one where she worked. "How are you?"

"Much better now that I've seen you, Evans," he replied, reveling in her discomfort.

"Thanks," Lily really wanted to punch the bloody little smirk of his face. "I'll be back soon with your food," she smiled at his parents and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh my God, Chris!" she almost yelled. "Go look at the people at table sixteen."

Chris started to argue that he had too much work but when he saw Lily's face he just left. "What about them?" he asked when he got back? "They're just people?"

"I go to school with that boy," Lily answered, pinching the bridge of her nose to fight a coming migraine, "He's the most arrogant, obnoxious, annoying and just EW boy I've ever met!" Chris just stared at Lily for a moment surprised by he strong feelings. "Not to mention, he never stops asking me out! Everyday he'll ask me out in some obnoxious and magi— um, showy way!" James was making Lily so mad she almost gave away what type of school it was she really attended.

"Oh," Chris had no idea what to say, especially since he had just asked her out that morning.

"I need to find Delia," Lily handed him her notebook with the Potter's orders and stormed out of the kitchen and into the alley, running into Delia who was just entering the doorway as Lily was leaving. "James Potter!" Lily said through clenched teeth, "JAMES _BLOODY_ POTTER!" she screamed.

"That obnoxious kid from you school? Do you want me to take over that table for you? Delia asked.

"No, not a chance," Lily's eyes flashed with fury. "I won't be driven away by him!"

Delia smiled to herself, "Alright toughie! Go get 'em."

That Thursday was probably the worst day of Lily's working career. She continually fought the urge to punch Potter's bloody lights out every time he smirked at her. When he and his parents finally left, Lily was breaking point. At closing time, Lily had calmed down to a civil point but she was still quite edgy. She walked around blowing out candles as Chris cleaned off all the pots and pans in the kitchen. "Hey Evans."

"Oh God, how can you hate me so much?" Lily muttered, staring at the starry night sky, ready to cry in frustration.

"Oh come on, Evans. You know seeing me made your day." James walked into the lamplight and Lily had to admit he looked good.

"Please just leave," she begged. _I will not cry in front of Potter, I will not cry I front of Potter,_ she repeated inside her head.

"Not until you agree to go out with me," James smiled. He had always regretted the summer days when Lily was free to be asked out by boys who she actually wanted to date.

"I will NOT—"

"Hey Lily," Chris called running outside, "where's the cheese grate— oh," Chris's voice faltered when he saw who Lily was with.

They all just stared at each other for a second when Lily got an idea. It was stupid and cruel and reckless but she was feeling stupid and cruel and reckless at that point.

"Chris!" she yelled with a flirty smile then she walked straight forward, grabbed his neck and kissed him full and hard on the lips. Lily had assumed that kissing Chris would be amazing but she didn't even care at that point, she just wanted to cause James as much pain as possible.

"What the hell?" she heard James mutter.

She pulled away and smiled, "I'd love to go out with you." Lily turned towards James, "I don't believe you've met my boyfriend, Chris." She smirked, intoxicated with her victory.

"No I haven't," James forced a grin and held out his hand, "James Potter, I go to school with Lily."

"Chris Lane," Chris returned the handshake.

"We really need to close up now," Lily smiled sweetly. "I _loved_ seeing you today, James," Lily was too proud of herself to pay any attention to the glimmer of hurt she caught in his eyes.

"You too, Lily," James also switched to first rather then surnames. Once Lily was inside, however, he stopped Chris. "I don't know anything about you, but I know that you must be one hell of a guy to be dating Lily Evans. I'm just warning you, I'm not what I seem to be and I _will_ hurt you if anything happens to her." James knew he had no place to be threatening anyone who Lily liked, but he couldn't help disliking this Chris, even though the root of his dislike was based in envy.

"I got you," Chris held up his hands, "I appretiate someone who clearly cares about Lily, even if she doesn't accept it." James studied Chris's features for a long moment then nodded curtly in farewell and walked away.

Lily couldn't stop grinning her whole drive home and went to bed with a satisfied smirk on her face. She replayed the entire scene over and over in her head but the last time before she drifted off to sleep Lily felt a sliver of guilt for her cruelty.

A/N: Well… that is probably my favorite chapter! Poor James, but it will all work out eventually, I promise. Just a little disclaimer, most people smoked at that time period, so don't think worse of Delia for wanting a cigarette break. I absolutely DO NOT support smoking; I was just keeping with the time period. I also want to know what you guys suspect about Chris. Obviously James and Lily will get together at some point so what do you think happens to Chris? I'm really curious. Please review and tell me what you think. Love you guys.


	5. Tea and Tragedy

Author's Note:

I had a lot of trouble coming up with ideas for this chapter. It was pretty tough because I need some time to pass before I can follow up on the Lily/Chris/James love triangle, the things Tom has for Lily, and the mysterious person or persons (It's not Chris or James). Those are all really important but I didn't outline this story so I don't even know when they'll come up again. I just started writing it on the spur of the moment (or should I say the spur of the thought) so I'm coming up with this as I go. Please keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing.

Disclaimer: A moment of silence for the (billion dollar, or pound I suppose) genius that is the world of JK Rowling's... I did not create any character that you don't recognise from somewhere in the Harry Potter books. Don't sue me, please, I don't have any money anyways.

Ch. 5 Tea and Tragedy

Lily had to say, she absolutely loved Chris. He was the best boyfriend she had ever had. Since she was home instead of at school, he met her family. He talked to her Papa before he took her out on their first date and he even got Petunia to smile slightly once. Whenever Lily couldn't get the car he would drive all the way to her house to pick her up for work, even bringing her a scone and a cup of coffee for the ride in. Every night they were closing the restaurant together he would make some incredible meal for them, which they would eat together on the patio. Altogether, he was everything Lily or any other girl could possibly want in a guy.

James brooded for weeks over Lily's new boyfriend. His jealousy was so far beyond what he had ever felt before towards any of Lily's previous boyfriends. He HATED Chris, but he didn't have a reason to, other then that Chris had Lily and James didn't. James paced across his room in the cottage that his parents had rented for the summer. He wished Sirius was there to give him advice, but he had gotten an internship at Gringotts and was spending the summer living in the Leaky Cauldron. Part of James even suspected that he was angry that Lily was dating a muggle instead of him, one of her own kind. He knew that was discriminatory, but no one was good enough for his Lily, no one.

He paced the room, then got an idea. It was sneaky, it was mean to Chris and Lily would probably be furious, but he needed to show Lily how wonderful it would be to be dating James Potter.

James walked down to the kitchen and watched his mother baking muffins for tea. "Hey, mum," James smiled weekly at his mother and sat down at a stool next to the counter.

"Hello darling," Mrs. Potter smiled dotingly on her only child, "You've been awfully quiet the past few days. I'd begun to wonder if you even lived here anymore."

James knew his mother was worried behind her sarcasm, "No, I've been around, just thinking."

"Well I think we need something to cheer you up out of these glooms." Marie Potter liked to see everyone happy. "You seemed to enjoy seeing your school friend. What was her name? Lyn, no, Laurie—."

"Lily," James had known his mother would come to that conclusion.

"Yes, that's the girl," Marie smiled at her son's cheerfulness, "Why don't you invite her to have tea with us?"

"You know, that's a great idea," James had had that conclusion all along, "Why don't I run down to that little café right now and ask her to come." James was out the door before he finished speaking.

o0o

"Why hello, Lily," James swaggered through the side door of the café, right into the kitchen where she had been having a rather intimate discussion with Chris.

"You aren't allowed back here, Potter," Lily twisted to glare at the boy leaning carelessly against the wall.

"Then I'll just have to leave soon, won't I?" James's eyes flicked up to Chris. He wasn't sure if he should ask Lily to tea with her boyfriend right behind her. It took a split second to decide. "My mother wants a chance to meet you. She's never met any of my school friends besides Sirius and thus is getting a rather bad vibe from the school. You wouldn't mind lightening her opinion a bit, would you, just so that she doesn't transfer me which, you know, would be such a loss for the school?" James prayed to any God that might happen to be listening.

"I don't think so Potter," Lily busied herself with her notebook, acting as though she had something productive to do.

"Well, you know, Lily," Chris started, "That may actually be a good idea." Chris shrugged when Lily glared at him. James couldn't believe his luck. "You have this afternoon off in," he checked his watch, "fifteen minutes. You never spend any time anywhere but here working or at home with your family."

Lily just stared at her boyfriend for a moment, but finally consented when he held her gaze. "Fine, I suppose I could have a cup of tea."

"Why, thank you for your enthusiasm!" James remarked sarcastically. "I commend you for being so brutally honest. I'll wait right here for you until you've finished your shift."

"Lily grumbled something about a traitor boyfriend and fraternizing with the enemy as she grabbed a bowl of soup and some breadsticks to bring out to a table. Twenty (not fifteen) minutes later Lily was walking along the sidewalk at James's side. She evaded several of his attempts to hold her hand so that her arms were now firmly crossed.

"You know, I like Chris," James commented neutrally.

"You WHAT?" Lily asked, stopping and dropping her arms. James took the opportunity to grab a hold of her hand and pull her along again.

"He's pretty cool," James lied, "I like him." The only kind feelings James had toward Chris were there only because Lily was now walking next to him on their way to tea. He had no idea that James was actually planning on stealing his girlfriend, as if he could.

"Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be dating him," Lily was unable to pull her hand out of James's firm grip. She suddenly had that prickly feeling that someone was following her again but James didn't seem to sense anything.

"You'll like my mother," James commented, hoping to keep Lily civil, although he did completely love her when she was mad, "She's a lot like you, always snappy and brisk. Maybe that's why I love you."

"You don't love me," Lily protested although her heart skipped a few beats. "Stop making a fool of your self," Chris had never said he loved her (the prickly, watched sensation was completely forgotten).

"Oh, but I do," James protested. "This one," he pointed to a little white house in the shade between two tall buildings before Lily could comment again. She just stared at it for a moment. "Come on," James pulled on Lily's arm.

"It's so pretty," Lilly followed him blindly, still gazing on the shuttered windows and lacquered window boxes (thankfully not full of Petunias).

"Thanks, I'm sure the landlord would be glad to hear it," James commented as he pulled her inside. "Mum! MUM, Lily's here!" he called as he pulled Lily into the kitchen.

"Oh good, come on in dears," Mrs. Potter called from the kitchen. Lily walked in and saw a tall smiling lady. There was only one was to describe her, elegant. She was slender and pretty with wavy, pale blonde hair and glowing hazel eyes, just like her son's. Lily blushed as she realized James was still holding her hand. She tried to pull away but he just grasped her hand more tightly.

"Hi, Mrs. Potter," Lily started but she was cut off.

"Oh do call me Marie, darling. You are such a sweetheart," Mrs. Potter smiled knowingly at James's blissful expression. "James, sweetie, why don't you show Lily the house while I finish up the muffins?"

"Sure, mum," James led Lily through the little house. He was pleased with Lily's appreciation of all the old furniture and decorations that he had hardly looked at himself. He was also glad that he had cleaned his own room while he had been moping over Lily's new boyfriend. It had been something to do while he was so down, now it was something to be proud of.

They were on their way back down stairs when they passed an old mirror. Propped up against the wall of the hallway, it looked both out of place and exactly where it belonged. Lily paused to look at the detailed inscription along the top and glanced at her reflection. She gasped and jumped back. It was her but she was older. She was holding a baby boy who unmistakably had her bright, almond shaped eyes and messy black hair that looked all too familiar. And there was a ring on her finger, a diamond ring.

"Ahhh, the Mirror of Erised," James nodded, watching Lily's terrified facial expression as she stared at the mirror. "It shows us the deepest and most secret desire of our hearts." James looked in the mirror almost every night and saw his self and Lily just standing together, smiling at each other, clearly euphorically, utterly and eternally happy. He wished he knew what Lily saw. She seemed so shocked.

"Does it, does it tell the future?" Lily turned to look at him for a second, her face blanched white. "Where'd you get it?"

"It's an old family heirloom. My mum likes to keep it around. It doesn't tell the future," James answered, "Although I wish it did," he added more quietly.

"Oh," Lily barely seemed to hear him. She was off in her own world, gazing at her reflection.

"James, Lily! Tea's ready," Mrs. Potter called up the staircase, snapping Lily out of her trance.

"Coming, mum," James yelled back. Lily took one last glance at the mirror and followed him down the stairs. "What did you see?" James asked her, "If you don't mind my asking."

Lily considered refusing to answer, but then changed her mind, "I saw myself," she started, "as Head Girl."

"Oh," James caught the lie. Lily was almost definatly going to be Head Girl next year. It wouldn't shock anyone, particularly not Lily herself, to know that being head girl was Lily's dream. He supposed it was a personal question.

"I love the house Mrs. Po— Marie," Lily smiled as she walked into the parlor. You couldn't tell from her face that she had been paralyzed from shock moments before.

"Isn't it a cute one?" Mrs. Potter asked, "Harrison was able to get us such a good deal on it." Lily's eyes flicked towards James's father who was simply stated an older version of his son. "Have you heard from Sirius lately?" Mrs. Potter turned her attention to her son.

"Just a few days ago. He says he likes the job enough but the goblins really creep him out," James answered with a snigger that led Lily to believe that Sirius said a whole lot more then that.

"Poor boy, we can always give him any money he needs," Marie shook her head, "You tell him that, dear."

"Yes, Mum." Lily had the feeling James had heard that more then once before.

"Now, Lily, where do you live?" James settled into his seat to listen while his mother talked with Lily. He listened with interest, as she had never told him anything about herself before.

Half an hour later the big clock rang out in the center square, only two blocks from the Potter's little home. "You know I really need to be getting home," Lily stated suggestively.

"Of course darling!" Mrs. Potter jumped to her feet. "I'm sorry I kept you here later then I ought. James, be a dear and walk Lily back to her café so she can get her car to drive home."

"Right you are oh mommy dearest," James jumped to his feet and mockingly ushered Lily to the doorway.

"Oh stop it," Mrs. Potter slapped her son's arm playfully and followed them to the door, waving as they walked away.

"Your mum is so sweet," Lily waved one last time before they rounded a bend in the road.

"That's just cause she likes you," Lily blushed at that, "You wait till you see her mad."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, but not an awkward silence. Lily rounded the last bend that would turn them on to Paradise Lane, where the café was located but James grabbed her hand and pulled her back, pushing her against the alley wall, his hands on either side of her head.

Lily gasped at how close they were. "I know you're gonna hate me for this, but I bet its worth it," James murmured in her ear. Then he leaned in slowly and kissed her. Lily stopped thinking. The seconds seemed to transcend into days until finally Lily pulled away. She smiled for a second and leaned in to kiss him again but then gasped with realization and pushed him away.

"I have a boyfriend," she stared at James with apparent fear and disbelief. "I cheated on Chris," Lily didn't add her next comment, _And with James Potter?_ She wouldn't even let herself think the last part: it was good.

Lily turned and ran away, completely blind to the world. She stumbled into Bath's Old Style Grotto and found Chris, hugging him around the neck. "I'm so sorry," she whispered in his ear but he didn't hear her as James ran in calling her name.

"Lily," Chris pulled back and looked into her eyes with a sad expression on his face. "I'm so sorry. Petunia and her boyfriend drove by earlier. Your grandfather had a heart attack; he's in the hospital. I—"

Lily didn't hear anything else Chris told her. _The hospital? Why, why, why! He's only eighty-six!_ Lily stumbled back, falling into the counter. "I have to go to him," she mumbled, fighting tears. James stood in the doorway, frozen in place, watching Lily's face change emotions in seconds.

Chris hugged Lily for a moment, cradling her head against his shoulder, cooing softly to her to quiet her nerves. "James," he whispered over her shoulder, "can you drive her? I'm not off until eight. She needs to be with her grandfather and she can't drive like this."

"Of course," James scooped Lily up easily and carried her out to her car, situating her in the passenger seat. _I am so stupid!_ He screamed at himself in his head. _Obviously, as soon as I kiss her something terrible happens so now she's feeling guilty for cheating on Chris, with me, and for being with me when her grandfather needed her. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ _I need to stop. I need to leave her alone from now on. I WILL leave her alone!_

…_But I love her…_

A/N: I know, you hate me. I'm so sneaky and conniving and (in this chapter at least) emo. Now you have lots of things to review about, Lily being followed again (yes it is the same person as before), Lily's vision in the mirror (obviously Harry), James kissing Lily (finally!), Lily and Chris's relationship (I have so many ways to end that one, I don't even know what I'm gonna do), Tom dieing (will Lily get whatever he needs to give her?), and James possibly leaving Lily alone (oh no!).

The last chapter was the best lot reviews I ever got from you guys! I think I had about ten! It was so exciting when I sighned online and saw them all. You guys are amazing. I also have some new additions to my favorite readers who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts.

Favorites: GymnasticFreak1102, & Clairebl.

Story Alerts: Clairebl, Degrassidreamer, I love fred and George, InkGothical, Mrs.T Felton, potterpatrol, & pssh dork wad.


	6. It All Came Crashing Down

Author's Note:

Yay, all the technical difficulies are over! I had this chapter written and edited on Friday night but I couldn't post it till now. It's pretty sad, just a warning. If you're looking for a cheerful and humor filled chapter I would recomend just skipping this one (hence the chapter title). It's got another cliff hanger at the end. Thaks to you guys who told me how to do that exporting thing to get a chapter up. I was just going to do that now but the system's working again. Anyways, I'll stop keeping you all from this rather depressing anecdote, not that you _have_ to read my author's notes, it's just nice if you do.

Ch. 6 It All Came Crashing Down

Lily was only half conscious as James drove her to the hospital. She mumbled to herself, hallucinating that she was talking with her grandfather. James held her hand for the twenty-minute drive and talked quietly to her though she didn't seem to hear a word. Just as they pulled in front of the hospital Lily snapped to attention. She didn't say anything to James; she just jumped out of the car and started walking. James followed, wondering if he should leave the family to be together or stay to comfort her.

"Where are you going?" a young nurse called as Lily strode inside and opened the door to the stairway. She started to follow but James caught her arm.

"Is there a Mr. Evans here?" he asked, using a disarming smile to charm the platinum blonde nurse.

"Sure," the girl answered. Clearly she wasn't paid, but doing mandatory community service in order to graduate high school; she didn't even make James sign a guest book. "Ward twenty-three, floor six."

James nodded and mumbled a quick thank you and darted up the stairs after Lily. He grabbed her hand and led her to the room even though he suspected she would have intuitively found her grandfather without his help.

He stopped at the door, hesitant to enter, but she simply kept walking. When she felt him stop she turned and looked at him for a moment, as though analyzing his motivations for being there. Lily gazed into his eyes searchingly and then nodded and pulled him into the ward; he had passed some sort of inspection.

Inside the ward Tom Evans lay on his bed immobile, seemingly already at his reward. Lily let out a strangled moan, partly between a sob and a scream, animal-like in sound. James squeezed her shoulder comfortingly and guided her to the bed. Tom mumbled Lily's name as silent tears squeezed down Lily's cheeks. Something felt wrong, James realized. He brought a chair over for Lily and kissed the top of her head lightly. "I'll be right back," he murmured.

Out in the hallway James found a doctor and stopped him for a moment, "Are you Mr. Evans's doctor?"

"I am," the man verified. By his facial expression at the name James knew it wasn't good. "I'm sorry to say he's going. I give him a week at the most," the doctor shook his head sadly.

"But where's his other granddaughter, Petunia?" James asked, worried that Lily's sister was hurt as well. He hated to be negative, but at that point he assumed just about anything was possible.

"She left ten minutes ago," the man looked slightly disgruntled, "Said she couldn't take the grief." Something about the doctor's tone of voice suggested he thought differently.

"Thank you," James frowned as he walked to the cafeteria, wondering how Petunia could just leave. He was let down by the tea selections they had there, only regular and decaf. After he had glanced about to made sure no one was near by he pulled out his wand and transfigured a tea bag into mango peach and brewed a cup, adding half a spoonful of sugar and no milk. He reentered the ward to see Lily in the exact same position he had left her, just gazing mournfully at her grandfather's face.

He handed her the cup, pulled up a chair next to her and gave her a quick hug. Lily raised her shaking hands and took a slight sip. Her eyes snapped up to James's face, "Mango peach?" she commented questioningly, "That's my favorite."

"I noticed," James nodded. He had learned as much as he could about Lily since she had never been willing to tell him anything. She smiled gratefully and took a deep sip of tea, her eyes returning to the face of her grandfather. The monitors affirmed that he was still alive, but you couldn't tell by his appearance.

"What else have you noticed?" Lily asked smiling a bit despite her sadness.

"Well," James started, drawing patterns on the back of her hand with his finger tips, "I know that you love apricot jam, but you won't eat any other form of jelly, you like sketching the sunset, but in charcoal rather then color so that you have to work harder to capture the beauty, and you hate lilies even though you're named after them, you never step on any flower, even dandelions, and you love the smell of lilac, lavender, and hydrangea. You hate being pestered constantly, snapping and occasionally screaming at people who annoy you," Lily smiled at that one, considering her company, "and you value your school work more then most other teenagers. You always have to be competent and punctual, you're a perfectionist, but you like things that aren't symmetrical. You have a habit of short-term relationships, but never get back together with someone you've broken up with. You always smile at the simplest things, but glower when someone, namely me, notices your pleasure. You're afraid of heights, but you love riding a broomstick when no one is around so you can fly only a few feet above the ground. And hundreds of other little things that you do all the time."

Lily kissed James cheek lightly, pulling away slowely and blushing, embarresed by their intimacy. She was suprised with herself, but James reached down to kissed her hand and smiled up into her eyes, wiping away every fear she had ever had. There was more affection in that one sweet gesture then the kiss in the alley had had. It was sweet and appreciative, but furthermore, apologetic, for all the insults and glares and screams Lily had thrown at James along the way.

They spent the next few hours sitting by Tom's bed, James cradling Lily and stroking her hair while silent tears crept down her cheek, leaving a salty trail behind them. Lily dozed off into a stupor, exhausted by her tears and grief. James checked his watch and, realizing it was past midnight, stood and started for the door, carrying Lily. He stopped when she awoke. "I just need to go to the bathroom before we leave," she walked out into the corridor.

"James," a scratchy, low voice murmured. James turned to face the bed and saw that Tom was awake. "I want to thank you for watching over my little Lily. She needs someone to take care of her. I'm sorry to say I couldn't do much of a job once I got too old and weak to work."

James sat in the chair Lily had vacated, "Do you want me to go get Lily?" he asked.

"No," Tom answered, reaching out and gripping James's hand as though to hold him there, "I need to talk to you. Lily needs, I should have given her, she needs to know," Tom trailed off in a fit of stress induced coughing, "my right coat pocket. I was going to give them to her tonight. The doctors say I have a week but a man's intuition is better then the opinion of even the queen's own physician. I won't last the night, James, I know it."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to Lily?" James gestured to the door, trying to pull away. He had never met this man before and felt intrusive by talking to him in his last hours, maybe minutes.

"No, its best she doesn't see me like this," Tom answered in the negative once again, "I've been listening to you for quite some time, comforting her. It's been a while since I lost my wife, Maryanne, but I recognize that tone in your voice. I know you love her, and I want you to take care of her. Go into my coat, the right pocket."

James reached across the bed and grabbed the beat old leather jacket. He pulled two yellowing pieces of parchment out of the pocket. He looked questioningly at the old man.

"Give them to, Lily," Tom explained, "Tonight. She needs to know, she needs to see them." James nodded and started to stand. "Love her, James. She deserves better then the hand this world has dealt her. She got lucky in you."

When James reached the door he turned and looked back one last time, "Goodbye, Mr. Evans."

"Good bye, Mr. Potter," Tom spoke clearly, and then continued but no longer to the young man at his bed side, "I'm coming, Maryanne, I love you." With these last words the monitor turned to a flat continuous tone. James stepped quietly into the hall and closed the door. He wished he had had the chance to know Tom Evans. He swiped a tear from the corner of his eye and pulled his coat on. Finding Lily, James led her down the stairs and into the parking lot, gunning the engine.

James flew through the city streets, angry and disappointed. Tom had been right; he couldn't understand why such terrible things could happen to such amazing people. Lily was too perfect, too incredible, too Lily for anyone. He didn't think even he deserved her at times. James looked over at Lily, sleeping peacfully in the passenger seat, believing her grandfather was still fighting for his life. Her tears had left lines in the light coat of make-up she had on and her eyes were slightly puffy. James had never seen her more beautiful. "I love you, Lily Evans," he whispered. He had assumed she hadn't heard him but her eyes fluttered open.

"I left my, my bag at the café," she mumbled, "Can we— can you stop to get it."

"Sure," James nodded and turned right, heading towards the dinner. He hated to see Lily in so much pain; he wished he could take it all away. The letters weighed heavy in his pocket. He didn't know how to give them to her.

Two minutes later James pulled in front of the café and cut the engine. The silence that ensured was almost loud in a way. "I'll be back in just a moment," James gave Lily's hand a squeeze and got out of the car, entering the little café. He assumed Lily had left her bag in the coatroom but he didn't see it. All the diners were gone but the candles were still lit and a few dishes sat on the tables. Walking slowly to make sure he saw everything, James searched the room for Lily's bag.

After a minute he figured it must be in the kitchen and headed toward it. He thought he heard the door open behind him. James walked into the kitchen and froze, pressed against the wall was Julia who was passionately kissing someone with dirty blonde hair. James saw Lily's bag on the counter next to them. He coughed awkwardly.

Julia's eyes snapped open and she regarded him cooly. The boy she was with moved to the side, turning to face James and revealing a black lacey bra under Julia's unbuttoned shirt. "_Chris?_" James didn't even yell; he was too shocked. James grabbed Lily's bag and turned to leave, disgusted with the scene in front of him.

"Hey, she's hot," Chris laughed at James's incredulous expression. James was about to answer but he was cut off by a small sound at the door.

"Chris?" Lily asked, her hair disheveled from the car ride and a pained expression on her face, "Julia?" Lily just shook her head, disappointed as though she accepted that nothing was impossible. "Why?" At Lily's appearance the pair at least had the grace to look ashamed James noted cynically.

When neither answered Lily just turned to the door and left, her face down cast. James followed her out, hugging her tight as soon as they were outside. Lily sobbed into his shoulder and held him with all her strength. "He was so sweet, he was so perfect." James scooped Lily up for the second time that day and carried her to the car. Inside he held her till she quieted.

"He never deserved you," James told her, "He was never worthy of you. No one ever will be, but I'll sure as hell try."

"Just take me home," Lily whispered, wishing she had never started dating Chris in the first place. James nodded and pulled put. They arrived at Lily's home in what felt like seconds. Lily no longer slept; she just gazed lifelessly out the window.

James reached over and pulled her into a hug. Crickets chirped cheerily out in the meadow. "Are you going to be okay, Lily?" he asked, attempting to hug her hurt away, "I'll come back in the morning." Lily nodded and got out of the car, James following. "Take care of yourself, try to get some sleep."

Lily hugged him goodbye and started towards the door. "Wait," James caught her hand and pulled out the papers, "These are for you. Your grandfather gave them to me. He didn't want to add to your stress or he would have given them to you himself. Lily gaped at James and took the envelopes silently. "Just read them, he said everything would be explained inside." Lily nodded and stepped back, watching as James disapparated.

Lily stood still for half a minute, just thinking. She replayed the day in her head, from tea with the Potters to the kiss in the ally, from the hospital to the café and now, from home again to where? The cool night air penetrated Lily's senses and broke her from her contemplation. She looked up to the sky; it smelled like a storm was coming. Hugging herself from a sudden chill, Lily padded quietly across the springy grass and into the house. She pulled on a sweatshirt once she was inside and walked into the kitchen. She analyzed the room, and then sat down, finally looking at the letters.

The first was clearly older and appeared to have seen a rough time, possibly going through the mail. It said Dearest Lily in swirling cursive scrip across the front. The second only said Lily in a crabbed spiky hand and seemed to contain several sheets of paper. Lily slid her finger through the seal of the second letter and opened it. A note slipped out of it that was written on muggle notepaper. Lily picked up the note.

_Lily,_

_I will probably be dead by the time you read this. I've had these letters for years, and decided I would wait to give them to you until you were ready. Clearly, you're ready now. I'm sorry for any pain my death may have caused you. I love you, sweetie, never forget that._

_Tom Evans_

A tear slipped through the corner of Lily's eye as she read the note, realizing her grandfather was no longer with her. She picked up the letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_This world is too much for me. There is too much pain and suffering. I love your mother more then anything in the world. I want you to know you have nothing to do with my death. It is completely my own choice and responsibility. Please understand, I love you so much and I hate to leave you but I cannot continue to live without my wife. Whether she is still alive in London, or already in the next life, I am determined to find her. Take care of Petunia for me, she may push you away now, but she will need you some day. I know how much our little farm means to you. I have enclosed the will in this letter for you to inherit all of the land. If you decide to sell the farmhouse don't worry I will be unhappy. I know you could live in a mansion if you so please. I love you, Lily, and don't you forget it._

_Patrick Evans_

Lily put her head in her hands and sobbed into the thick sleeves of her sweatshirt. She had always assumed her father had been drunk that night and hadn't been thinking. This letter so clearly said he was sane and sober when he decided to kill himself. He had planned to kill himself; his suicide had been premeditated.

Once she had quieted a bit Lily looked at the will. It left the farm and the half the wealth of the family to Lily. Petunia inherited the other half and all of her own possessions. Lily picked up the other letter and opened it, suspecting whom it was from.

_Lily, darling,_

_You can have no idea how difficult it is for me to write this. I never meant to cause you so much pain by leaving. I am not a good person, Lily. Patrick tried to convince me that anyone can change, but I still believe that I never could have changed if I had stayed, that, at least, is how I justify my leaving. My terrible actions would have torn our family apart. Patrick would never have become abusive, God bless him, but I would have destroyed what little domestic bliss we had. I figure its better for you to grow up without a mother then with parents constantly bickering. I sent this letter to your grandfather and asked him to give it to you once you were old enough to understand. I may well be dead by the time you read this, but if not, I will find you again some day, because there is something I need to tell you, something that I cannot explain in a cold impersonal sheet of parchment. I love you darling, and I hope to see you real soon._

_You adoring mother,_

_Leila_

The tears came in earnest now. She had needed a mother all her life. She missed her father too; his big bear hugs and his fluffy pancakes every morning. No matter how hard she tried, Lily had never been able to recreate those pancakes. She had never been able to recreate the aura Patrick or Leila's presence inspired.

Lily stood and washed her face at the kitchen sink and dried away her tears on a soft blue towel. She started towards the staircase when she felt someone watching her. She turned back slowly when she heard a floorboard creek. A woman stepped from the shadows into the faint moonlight streaming in through the kitchen window. She was stunningly beautiful at almost six feet with long, slightly curled dark brown hair, high cheek bones and tanned skin, perfectly arched eyebrows and piercing emerald eyes, eyes Lily recognized.

"Hi, honey," the woman spoke in a deep voice that awoke a long locked void in Lily's chest enabling her to instantly recollect the woman in front of her.

"Mom?" she asked.

A/N: I know, cliffhanger. It's pretty evil of me, but I'm over six pages in Word so I think this is a good stopping point. This chapter was several days in the making so I hope you guys liked it as much as me. We may have lost Tom, but now Leila's in the story to make up for it. Now tell me, how much do you hate Chris? I want to congratulate everyone who said they liked him but didn't trust him for some reason. You were right all along. I just want to justify that Chris was just showing off when he said to James "Hey, she's hot". He DID show guilt when Lily walked in.

Now that I've solved the mysteries of the items Tom had for Lily and the person stalking Lily (I was extremely entertained by the person who told me they thought it was Lucius Malfoy. I hadn't thought of that myself), I have a new one. What was so important Leila had to tell Lily in person? I can't wait to hear your theories. Now I'm going to go pack down some chow.

I'm so excited to say that there are now so many people who have put this story on their favorites and/or alerts that I really can't put them all here. I will say thank you, however, to all of them, and I'll post again really soon, or maybe I won't just to get more reviews (just kidding, I'm not quite that evil). Love you guys.


	7. The Truth

Author's Note:

Well, well, well, I know you must want to get reading so I'll be brief. I just want to say that I am so excited about this story. I can't believe how popular it is (makes me a little nervous) so thank you everyone who has been reviewing for me, it really comes in handy.

Ch. 7 The Truth

James crept up to the kitchen window of Lily's house. He had only apparated to her back yard. When he had pulled into the driveway he had seen a woman hiding in the shadows next to Lily's house. He didn't know who or why, but someone was in Lily's house and he couldn't just leave.

He looked through the window of Lily's kitchen and saw Lily reading the letters, tears slipping through the corners of her eyes. He wanted to comfort her but he needed to keep watching for the woman.

"Speak of the devil," he murmured to himself as the woman stepped into the kitchen as Lily headed up the stairs. He was about to say something but Lily turned around and saw the woman. She was a beautiful lady, James noticed, and she looked familiar, as though he had met her before.

"Hi, honey," the woman spoke in a kindly way that started James. He hadn't expected the woman to know Lily.

"Mom?" Lily asked. James eyes grew wide as he realized what he was spying on, but shouldn't Lily know her mother, why was she so shocked?

"Yes, it's me, sweetie," Leila Evans answered, smiling wistfully upon her young daughter and holding out her arms.

"Mom," Lily cried with conviction this time, running for the comfort of her mother's arms for the first time in her life, "Mom, I've needed you so much." _What _happened _to this family?_ James found himself wondering.

Leila and Lily sunk to the floor together, tears of happiness streaming down both their cheeks. Leila held Lily tightly, clearly glad to be holding her beloved child, her most beloved child, once more. James felt like he should leave, but he couldn't make himself stand and walk away.

"Oh my dear, oh sweetie," Leila cooed to her daughter. "You don't know how much I've wanted to speak with you, how long I've been waiting to see you. I'm sorry if I scared you, but I have been the person following you. I saw you looking over your shoulder a few times. I'm afraid tonight my fears were confirmed." Leila held her daughter away from her so she could look into her eyes. She couldn't hide the truth any longer, it just came out, "Lily, you are not your father's child."

"What are you talking about, Mum?" Lily's voice was shaky. All thoughts of leaving were driven from James's head.

"Patrick Evans is not your father," Leila's expression was pained and fearful, "I'm so sorry sweetie."

"But, Mum, who, who'd you—how could—why?" Lily's eyes were frantically searching her mother's face, clearly hoping someone would yell, "Fooled you!" and end her fears.

"Oh Lily!" Leila cried, trying to hug her daughter again but Lily pushed her away, stood and walked away, staring at the wall. "Honey," Leila pleaded from the floor, "I told you I'm not a good person! I warned you I had something terrible to tell you."

"When?" Lily asked coldly, not turning to look at the shamed woman behind her, "How long?"

"Three years into the marriage, things started getting rocky. I don't know why," Leila shook her head, staring at her hands, "Your father—_Patrick_ and I started fighting over nothing," Lily noticed her mother's stumble on the words.

"One night after a big fight I drove into the city, I was just sitting there on some park bench, crying. He sat down next to me; Gregory Black was his name, and he just talked to me. Oh Lily, I regret it so much now. I was only twenty-one and I was so depressed and vulnerable that night. That's the only night I ever saw him, I swear to you."

James gasped and then quickly covered him mouth. Lily voiced his concern, "Black, did you say?" Lily finally turned to face her mother, horror etched into her features. "His surname was Black?" Lily voice rose in pitch when her mother didn't answer right away.

"Yes, you must have heard of him," Leila's tearful face was desperate and pleading, "When you were born, it was a week over nine months since that night; I always thought you were Patrick's. I'm so sorry, honey." Lily just stared at her mother, no emotions on her face. "When ever I considered the possibility that you were not Patrick's daughter, I just pushed it to the back of my mind. When I left, honey, you have to understand, it had nothing to do with you. I didn't leave because of the shame that you weren't my husband's daughter; I didn't even know yet. I left because the guilt had become too much to bear. Every time I looked at your father I saw Gregory's face in my mind, I couldn't bear pretending I was a good wife any more. I made up a load of rubbish reasons for leaving, I never told him the truth. I wish I had; he wouldn't have killed himself if I'd told him. He would have hated me and lived; instead he loved me, blaming his own miserable self for my cowardly escape and died." Leila's voice had turned harsh and self scornful. She clearly hated every fiber of her own being.

Leila stopped for a moment and James found himself holding him breath. "Go on," Lily urged.

"He came to find me, Gregory did, seventeen years after that night," Leila finally stood but she was unable to support herself. She slouched into one of the kitchen chairs, "He told me that the anti-pregnancy charm he had put on me may not have worked. It was a ministry development, they discovered that the spell he used was particularly faulty." James was surprised at the amount of wizarding information Gregory had disclosed. Lily's muggle mum knew about the ministry? He still couldn't believe Gregory _Black_ would lower himself, as he would have seen it, to the level of a muggle. "That's when I started following you. You acted so much like all the kids you worked with I thought there hadn't been any consequences of that night, but then you recognized that Potter boy. Still I prayed you had met him previously once or twice but then you went to tea at the Potter's. I kept still the slightest hope that I might escape the shame, the guilt," Leila shook her head. "I was going to tell you about my affair only when I wrote that letter, but then he disapparated right in front of you and I knew what you had to be; what you are." _How the hell does she know about apparation?_ James wondered to himself, feeling like he was missing something. _And how does she know my family is magical?_

"Oh, Mum," Lily sat down in a chair across the table from her mother. Her shoulders slouched into a posture of defeat. Suddenly she sat up, "But Mum, how do you know so much about wizards. I doubt Mr. Black"—Lily flinched unconsciously at the name—"would have told you about the Ministry of Magic, or apparation, or just randomly started talking about the Potters. That just doesn't make sense."

Leila smiled weakly, "Ah, I knew you couldn't be so smart for nothing. You've stumbled upon yet another secret." Leila's face tensed, "I'm a squib. I was born without any magical powers to a pureblood family. I was a disgrace. Even worse was my decision to marry a muggle right out of high school." She sighed, "I already knew all about the wizarding world, I knew everything from the start." James gaped at the woman at the table. If she had been a witch she would have been in Gryffindor, it took nerves to go against the wishes of your entire family, and he knew specifically how stubborn pureblood families could be. "I left before you started showing any signs of power."

Lily remembered, "When I was eight and Petunia had a fever, I had to take care of her. She had me build a fire and I was so sweltering hot and so annoyed with her that I froze the flames. She passed out and when she woke up I told her the fever must have made her hallucinate. She believed me, luckily, or there would have been hell to pay."

Mrs. Evans smiled, imagining her daughters staring in disbelief at the icey flames. "I figured your temper was what gave you away."

Lily tried one last time to hold together all her previous beliefs, "But I could be Dad's daughter, couldn't I," she begged, clinging to the last strands of hope she had. "There are muggle born, or partially muggle born, witches and wizards."

"No honey, I'm sorry," Leila shook her head and looked away, too ashamed to look into her daughter's eyes, "You're the image of him. You have all his features, the only difference is your hair and your eyes." James had met Mr. Black once and had to agree, Lily did look surprisingly similar to him but he had never thought to make that comparison before.

Lily's eyes lost their last flicker of hope and she dropped her head to her hands; crying once again. Her mother reached across the table and grasped her hand and Lily didn't push her off. James backed away from the window, hating himself for what he had just watched, and what he was about to do. He crept into the woods, out of Lily's earshot and then disapparated with a crack.

Back in his brightly lit room James glanced around for his owl. Seeing him in his cage James nodded to himself and grabbed a scrap of paper, skipping the salutation.

Screw the goblins; I need you here now. I have some bad news, something you need to hear, but not from me. We're still in our summerhouse in Bath, Evans lives here and well, I don't have time to write everything now but it's important. You don't need the stupid internship; we can give you any money you need. Just get here, fast.

Prongs

"Sophocles," James called. The owl flew to him arm, "Bring this to Sirius and peck at his hand till he leaves," James commanded. Sophocles hooted acknowledgement, then swooped through the wide window. James watched as the owl flew into the lightening sky. James glanced at his clock; it read 4:56. He shook his head and fell back on his bed, falling instantly into a dreamless sleep with his clothes still on and the lights still gleaming.

A/N: I am the Queen of sneakiness! I know you all hate me, but now you know what was going on with Leila. I got a lot of good theories, but surprisingly no one thought of an affair. So, in case anyone hasn't figured this out yet, Lily is Sirius's half sister, weird, right? I bet you're all pretty excited for Sirius's appearance in the next chapter.

I think that the next chapter will be my last one. I want to know, so you guys want me to make a sequel to this one of them at Hogwarts, or should I leave it as is and just work on a new fic?


	8. Brother

Author's Note:

Well here we go. I'm pulling it all together right here, right now. Loose ends no more! That's an exageration, but its something. All right, I'll get to the story now.

Ch. 8 Brother

Lily woke to torrential rain outside her window. Her brain was foggy but she faintly remembered going to tea. It had been fun, but then—Lily shot into an upright position as she recalled the rest of the day. James had kissed her, and then her grandfather had been in the hospital, and Chris cheated on her, and her Grandfather died, and she got the letters, and her mom. Lily jumped up, flinching at the icy cold floor beneath her feet. "Mum?" she called hesitantly, stepping into the hall, "Mum?"

"I'm down stairs, sweetie," Leila called back. Lily sighed in relief and headed down the stairs.

"I thought you'd left," she poured herself a cup of coffee and checked to make sure the window latch was secure against the rain.

"Well, I considered it," Leila admitted from her seat at the kitchen table, "But I figured you'd had enough letters. So when am I going to meet that boy of yours?"

"Hmm?" Lily hoped she didn't mean Chris.

"The Potter boy," Lily froze, James had said he would come over in the morning, "He was here last night."

"Well, you see Mum," Lily didn't feel like she could explain what had happened but she tried anyways. "Until recently, I, well, I sort of hated his guts." Leila smiled understandingly. "He was so obnoxious, and he kept asking me out in the most obscene ways. He attempted to propose to me once at breakfast from on top of Gryffindor table, it was the most embarrassing thing ever!" Lily was surprised how easy it was to talk to Leila. She found herself letting out every little thing that hurt from the bruise she had on her shin to Chris and Julia's treachery and then back to James.

"Oh, and he said he'd come over in the morning," Lily glanced at the clock on the wall. She must have woken early because it was only nine o'clock and they had talked for well over an hour.

"Well you go get dressed and I'll make you some eggs."

Lily laughed, "If I remember anything about you, Mum, I know that we'll both go get changed now, I'm a lot taller and I think you can fit into some of my clothing, but you'll take much longer so I will make the breakfast and it won't be burnt."

"I'll have you know, my cooking skills are greatly improved," Leila joked.

"Sure Mum," Lily answered as they headed up the stairs together.

o0o

"Ja-ames," a sing song voice drifted into James's ears, "Oh Prongsie. Jamie-poo, rise and shine sweetums."

"Go away, Padfoot," James mumbled, taking a swing behind his back but completely missing Sirius. "I don't care if I'm late to class."

"We aren't in school, but fine," Sirius stepped back and pretended guilt, "I'm sorry I have to do this, Levicorpus!"

"AAAAHHHHHRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!" James let out a mangled scream as he shot into theair, suspended b his ankle, "Okay, okay, I'm awake, let me down." Sirius obliged and sat down.

"So why did you need me so badly?" Sirius waited patiently for James to recover his memories.

James gasped, "Lily!"

"No, I'm Sirius," Sirius amended, messing with his friend's over tired mind.

"No, we need to go see Lily, NOW!" James jumped up and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Come on," James grabbed Sirius's hand and apparated them to Lily's front porch. When he landed James looked around for Sirius and then spotted him on the ground.

Sirius stood up stiffly, swishing his hair out of his eyes. "Warn a guy before you decide to apparate suddenly, why don't cha? I could've been badly hurt," he complained.

James wasn't listening, he headed towards the door but stopped when Sirius followed him, "Okay, well, Lily won't be very happy to see you right now—"

"But she'll be happy to see you?"

"Well, we're kind of friends now…"

"WHAT?"

"It's a long story."

"You and Evans?"

"Lily."

"She hates you!"

"Not any more."

"Wait, what? You, I, she, I just, oh," Sirius gave up completely. "Yeah, I'll just wait out here."

"Good idea," James said before he realized that it was actually his idea in the first place. He opened the door hesitantly. He would have to tell Lily he'd been listening to her conversation; he shuddered at the thought. "Lily?" he called.

"In the kitchen, James." James still got fluttery feelings in his stomach when she didn't call him Potter.

"Hi," he said blandly as he entered the kitchen.

"Hi," Lily answered from the stove, scrambling some eggs.

"Listen Lily," James stuck his hands into his pockets, expecting Lily to explode, "When I dropped you off last night I saw someone standing outside your house so instead of leaving I went to the back of your house and, well I—"

"You were eaves dropping," Lily stated matter of factly, not even turning from the stovetop.

"Well, uh, yeah." James couldn't believe his luck."How'd you know."

"I had a feeling you never intended to leave at all'" she answered. "Its okay, I guess your intentions were good. I don't want to have a reason to be mad at one of the only friends I have left in this god foorsaken little town."

"That's not all," James knew he couldn't get off that easily, "I well, there's someone here to see you, I want you to explain to him what you know, not me." James left the room for a second and then returned with Sirius. Lily turned from the stove, dropped the spoon she was holding and stared at him. "I'll leave now. Lily, I think you need to explain something to Sirius," James walked back out to the porch and sat on the floor. He watched the rainfall and tried to imagine the scene inside the kitchen.

o0o

"Um, Lily—er, Evans—are you okay?" Sirius took a tentative step towards Lily. _What the hell is James up to?_

"Sit down," Lily's voice was sharp and pained.

"Excuse me?" Siurius was afraid she'd start screaming and he didn't even know why he was there.

"Sit down," Lily repeated in a nicer voice, "I need to tell you about something, something I just found out about last night."

Sirius dropped into a seat at the table and stared at Lily. She had always hated him and James but now apparently she was friends with James and she was talking civilly to Sirius. Lily sat down across from Sirius and stared at him for a moment, "Can I get you anything?" she asked, "Tea, juice."

"No, that's okay" Sirius wasn't sure if he should be scared or happy that Lily wasn't yelling at him, "What exactly is this about? James didn't explain anything."

Lily took a deep steadying breath, "Sirius, are you close to your parents?"

"No," now Sirius knew he should be afraid, "No, as a matter of fact they hate me."

"That'll make this much easier," Lily mumbled under her breath, "Well your father, I don't know how to put this delicately, he had an affair with my mother."

"He WHAT?"

"Yeah," Lily answered, "I was afraid of that."

"But wait," Sirius argued, "Your Mum's a muggle isn't she?"

"Squib."

"Oh," Sirius nodded, "That would make a bit more sense. When?"

Lily recognized a reaction similar to hers. She assumed he just wanted to know everything so he could put it in the back of his mind and forget it, "Seventeen years ago, only once."

He contemplated for a moment, "But wait, you're seventeen, wouldn't that make you my—"

"Sister." Sirius stared at her, "Well, half sister anyways."

_I have a sister, _Sirius thought, _and it's Evans!_

The minutes ticked by as Lily and Sirius stared at each other. They just analyzed the other's face. Lily recognized her cheekbones; Sirius recognized his nose. "How do you know all this now and not before?"

"I believe _I_ can answer that," Lily and Sirius spun to face Leila, standing in the doorway in a green sundress of Lily's. "I'm Lily's mother. I left when Lily was six, and I just came back last night when I realized she was a witch."

"Oh," Sirius had no idea what to say to this woman. "Sirius Black," he settled on an introduction.

"It's very nice to meet you," Leila shook his hand and gave him a half smile, "Lily, why don't you invite your other friend back inside?"

Lily nodded glanced st Sirius then her mom, and left,. "Sirius, I want to apologize, I realize how much of a shock this must all be to you—" Leila sat down next to him.

"Really, I'm not surprised," Sirius refused the apology, "I'm sorry that you ever got mixed up with a person like my father. You seem like a nice person, something he most certainly is not."

Leila really smiled for the first time, "I think I'm going to like you Sirius Black."

"You too, Mrs. Evans."

Lily and James walked in at that point. Everyone stared at each other for a moment, and then it was suddenly normal, like they got together all the time for breakfast. Lily finished cooking the eggs and Leila poured some tea. James and Sirius attempted to help but were firmly sent to sit at the table by a determined Leila when James dropped and broke a mixing bowl. Over breakfast they told Leila all about Hogwarts, not omitting a single detail.

Finally at eleven, Leila stood and gave her daughter a hug. "I really need to be getting back to the city, darling," she kissed Lily's forehead lightly, "Promise to write?"

"Promise, Mum," Lily answered dutifully.

"Put an extra flower on your grandfather's grave for me, will you?" Leila asked. "He was so kind to me, like a father since my father didn't really want anything to do with me."

Lily nodded, reminded once again of Tom's funeral that she needed to plan. With a last hug, Leila was gone. Swept out the door again by whatever wind kept her fluttering across the country.

o0o

Three days later Lily gazed into her green eyes in the mirror of her bedroom. She was wearing a simple black dress with a shawl and a small black hat. It was about seventy out, cool for August, and sunny. "His favorite type of day," Lily commented to no one in particular.

Downstairs, she and Petunia had a quick breakfast and then they drove to the funeral home. Lily couldn't recall afterwards what they had spoken of in the car, but she remembered it was a pleasant conversation. She never told Petunia about her mother's visit, never said a word about the affair or anything of the sort. Petunia had luckily spent the night at a friend's house and hadn't come home until two the next day.

The funeral was a blur to Lily; she stood with Petunia, separate from the rest of the guests. They hadn't hired a singer; Tom had always said there wasn't music like bird song. The priest only read one short prayer, then it was time to pay their last respects. Lily carried two yellow roses, one for her self and one for her mother. As she placed them upon the willow coffin one small tear crept out of the corner of her eye. She bowed her head and stepped back.

"Goodbye, Papa," she whispered, "I'll never forget you." She looked up and saw a small black sedan parked on the side of the road by the graveyard. From the window Leila waved lightly and smiled, then she drove away.

After the funeral everyone went to the Evan's farmhouse for the reception. Lily didn't find it difficult to smile at everyone who told her how sorry they were. She knew they cared and she loved them for it. She wasn't lying when she said he was in a better place. Once the guests had eaten their full and the light began to fade, they all shook Lily's hand for a last goodbye.

The first to leave was Serena. She had gotten special permission from her parents to go to the funeral but she had to get back for her brother's wedding. "Goodbye, sweetie, take care." She cast a dark look towards Chris and Julia, standing nearby and quietly debating whether they should talk to Lily or just leave. Lily had told her everything that had happened except for the bit with her mum when she wrote to tell her about the funeral. "Can't I please jinx him?"

"No," Lily smiled in spite of herself, "I don't think that would be a good idea and I would hate to have to turn you over to the ministry for mistreatment of muggles."

"Why?" Serena argued, "He deserves it, that tramp he's with does too." Lily raised one eyebrow, "Oh fine," Serena gave up under Lily's fierce gaze. "I'll see you soon," Serena hugged Lily one last time.

"Real soon," Lily agreed.

Next came James and Remus, "Thanks for getting here, Remus, it means a lot." Lily smiled and gave Remus a quick hug.

"Not a problem, Lily," he answered with a sympathetic smile, "See you at school."

Lily watched Remus leave and then turned to face James. "I'm really sorry I have to leave early," he apologized. "We're going back to our house, the lease ends on the cottage in about two hours.

"It's fine, James, really," Lily answered somewhat regretfully.

"Listen, Lily, once we're back at school—"

"James, don't," Lily begged him with her eyes. She glanced over her shoulder towards Chris and Julia; "I can't be in a relationship right now, not after that."

James nodded, then smiled, "But I won't give up you know. I'll get you someday."

Lily rose on to her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Someday soon."

James smiled sweetly, meeting her level gaze with his own "I'll see you at school then I suppose."

Lily nodded, "At school."

Lily watched James leave, both relieved and regretful. "That was heartwrenching," said a voice next to her.

"Oh, Delia," Lily smiled and gave her friend a hug, "He's really sweet, but after what happened with Chris," Lily trailed off. She had spent most of the last few days with Delia, cooking and cleaning the house for the reception, Delia knew all about Chris and Julia. "I just don't want another relationship right now."

"I know," Delia sympathized, "Chris and Julia handed in their resignation forms yesterday. When they found out you weren't leaving they were too guilty to keep working with you."

"I don't think I should be happy, but I am," Lily answered.

"I'll talk to you later tonight," Delia headed for the door, "keep holding strong."

"Bye," Lily called after her. She walked into the kitchen and started loading dishes into the dish washer, assuming everyone was gone.

"Um, Lily," Lily spun around to face two very guilty looking teenagers, "Well, I, er—, we're really sorry."

Lily stared at them for a moment, "I suppose you came for closure, take it. Then you can leave." Lily always hated bitterness, and self pity but she couldn't be kind to them.

Chris's face scrunched up in pain at the brisk manner Lily used. "Lily, we came for forgiveness, not closure, please."

"Forgiveness," Lily tried out the word slowly. She had had her taste of forgiveness, she forgave her father his suicide, her mother her affair, her sister her envy, but the deception, willing deception, and with the wound was so fresh. "I'm afraid I can't give you that, not yet, I may be able to forgive with time, but not now."

Julia started to say something but Chris cut her off, "We're really sorry about your grandfather, Lily." Then he steered Julia to the door.

Lily went to watch through the window as they drove away. She heard shuffling feet behind her and turned to see Sirius, looking at her in a sort of proud way. "Well handled, little sis," he teased.

Lily grinned viciously, liking the idea of a brother more then anything in the world. She'd lost her whole family in some way or other, but now she had a brother to make up for the empty void left behind. She walked right over and gave him a huge bear hug, "Thanks big brother."

A/N: All right, good run people. I can't believe its over, the first fic I've ever finished. So, how do Lily and James get together? What happens in their seventh year at Hogwarts? Keep your eyes open for my sequel. I think I'm going to name it Shoot for the Moon, but I haven't decided that for sure yet. I really want to get more done for my other story, and I had an idea for a new one too, so I can't say how long a wait you'll have to deal with.

Thanks so much for reading guys, I can't believe how popular this story became. Much love!

Mo


	9. Note

Hey everyone,

The first chapter for the sequel to this story is up, check it out, Shooting for the Moon, at  Thanks for reading!

Mo


End file.
